The Holders List
In any city, in any country, there's a mental institution or halfway house you can try any of these in. There were 2538 of these Objects, but 2000 were lost. The remaining 538 must never come together. Ever. These stories have been gathered from various sources, many of which are questionable at best, but they all follow a similar thread; they tell the tale of a number of Objects, which, when brought together, will bring about horrendous consequences, details of which drive most people mad. The veracity of the stories is always in question; this is how it is intended to be. Nobody really knows if these Objects are real, or if there are indeed a set number of Objects that exist in the world that yearn for a reunion with their kin. Speculation runs rampant; part of what makes the Holders stories so enticing is the possibility any person could go into a special institution, ask to visit a Holder, and be forced to undergo a test of power to earn an Object. The Objects, while powerful and fearsome, lack the ability to freely gather together of their own volition, and so have called forth a need in certain individuals. These people become Seekers, their stories as twisted and damned as the Objects themselves. These Seekers have oft set out for three main reasons: to Seek for Power, to Seek for Reunion, or to Seek for Separation. Their goals are known to mutate and change them into villains and monsters but we can only hope that one with a just heart prevails over these foes. There may very well be a reason that you have come across this site, dear reader. Perhaps the Objects are calling. Generation I Holders Here is the complete list of Holders in the first Generation of the Holders Series. Some Holders' names are reused and some Holders are completely transitioned into the Second Generation, and those which are will be linked either to the same Holder page or will be called "Holder-Name (Gen II)". #The Holder of the End #The Holder of the Beginning #The Holder of Eternity #The Holder of Nothing #The Holder of Light #The Holder of Song #The Holder of the Path #The Holder of Wealth #The Holder of Wisdom #The Holder of Ambition #The Holder of Life #The Holder of Catastrophe #The Holder of Darkness #The Holder of the Adversary #The Holder of the Past #The Holder of the Future #The Holder of the Present #The Holder of Passion #The Holder of Innocence #The Holder of Deception #The Holder of Rage #The Holder of Chaos #The Holder of Hate #The Holder of Color #The Holder of Creation #The Holder of Intellect #The Holder of Sleep #The Holder of Clarity #The Holder of Frost #The Holder of the Flame #The Holder of Silence #The Holder of Speed #The Holder of Wind #The Holder of Oblivion #The Holder of Fear #The Holder of Faith #The Holder of Confusion #The Holder of Accuracy #The Holder of Absence #The Holder of the Abandoned #The Holder of Solitude #The Holder of the Star #The Holder of the Earth #The Holder of War #The Holder of Peace #The Holder of Mirror #The Holder of the Bloom #The Holder of Sacrifice #The Holder of the Grail #The Holder of the Afterlife #The Holder of Illusion #The Holder of Disgust #The Holder of Porn #The Holder of File #The Holder of Cruelty #The Holder of Reality #The Holder of the Truth #The Holder of Lies #The Holder of Work #The Holder of Twins #The Holder of Madness #The Holder of Salvation #The Holder of Damnation #The Holder of Nature #The Holder of Agony #The Holder of Greed #The Holder of Cosmos #The Holder of the Negative #The Holder of the Mind #The Holder of the Map #The Holder of the Sky #The Holder of Sanity #The Holder of Triumph #The Holder of Mark #The Holder of Chance #The Holder of Fate #The Holder of Divinity #The Holder of the Rails #The Holder of the Flesh #The Holder of the Extravagance #The Holder of Simplicity #The Holder of Purity #The Holder of Corruption #The Holder of Dreams #The Holder of Sorrow #The Holder of Lens #The Holder of Youth #The Holder of Void #The Holder of the Heart #The Holder of the Seeker #The Holder of Honor #The Holder of Salmacis #The Holder of Slaughter #The Holder of the Self #The Holder of Purpose #The Holder of Rest #The Holder of Martyrdom #The Holder of the Second Seed #The Holder of the Remains #The Holder of the Tower #The Holder of Cognition #The Holder of Soul #The Holder of the Pact #The Holder of the Hearing #The Holder of the Voice #The Holder of Intuition #The Holder of the Blue #The Holder the Red #The Holder of Rigor Mortis #The Holder of Humility #The Holder of the Neverender #The Holder of Victory #The Holder of Surrender #The Holder of Reincarnation #The Holder of Pestilence #The Holder of Guilt #The Holder of Syzygy #The Holder of Joy #The Holder of Cowardice #The Holder of Sweets #The Holder of Midnight #The Holder of Health #The Holder of Obsession #The Holder of Prestige #The Holder of Forgiveness #The Holder of Isolation #The Holder of the Seven Masks #The Holder of Memories #The Holder of the Downtrodden #The Holder of the Script #The Holder of Loyalty #The Holder of Fame #The Holder of Compassion #The Holder of Skepticism #The Holder of the Odds #The Holder of the Fact #The Holder of Submission #The Holder of Denial #The Holder of Entertainment #The Holder of Forsaken Reality #The Holder of the Wheel #The Holder of Balance #The Holder of the Seal #The Holder of the Cost #The Holder of the Harvest #The Holder of the Sun #The Holder of the Ego #The Holder of History #The Holder of Nightmares #The Holder of Numbness #The Holder of Tyranny #The Holder of Repose #The Holder of Structure #The Holder of the Boom #The Holder of Muse #The Holder of the Shield #The Holder of Mercy #The Holder of Respite #The Holder of Treachery #The Holder of the Paranoid #The Holder of Loss #The Holder of Sickness #The Holder of Decay #The Holder of Devotion #The Holder of Research #The Holder of the Ethereal Category:Holders